The Crazy World
by Shooting Starlight31
Summary: Join a bunch of anime characters as they live in a mansion far more fun than anything you could imagine. first fic, please rr.
1. Default Chapter

Hi! This is Shooting Starlight31 (Meredith) and PheonixFire*Star2 (Lisa). This is Shooting Starlight31's first fanfic. (This is PheonixFire*Star typing it.). short chapter, but it's just info about the characters. So about the characters:  
  
Meredith: 14yrs old, red hair, blue eyes, n loves gohan, lives w/ bulma n vegeta sometime but lives w/ lisa.  
  
Gohan: 14yrs old, black hair, black eyes, has a little brother named goten.  
  
Goten: 14yrs old, Same hair n eye color as gohan, goten traveled through a worm hole n landed on gohan's head.  
  
Keiko: 14yr old, black hair, green eyes, has a little sister named reeney(not from sailor moon)  
  
Reeney: 9 yrs old, black n brown hair, purple eyes, is very annoying to the group.  
  
Lisa: 13 yrs old, brown blonde hair, green eyes, Sora1's gf. Owns a huge mansion in which Mere, Mere's counterparts, and her muses. CAN WIELD SORA1'S KEYBLADE!!!  
  
Sora1: Sora from KH. 14 yrs old, brown hair; spiky, and blue eyes. Is often scared of Lisa.  
  
Davis: 13yrs old, brown hair, brown eyes, obsessed with lisa, no longer loves kari.  
  
Tai: 16yrs old, gravity defying brown hair, brown eyes, very scared of mere and yolie.  
  
Sora2: 16yrs old, Sora from digimon. Tai's girlfriend, readish hair, and whatever colored eyes they are. Helps protect kari and tk from tai's wrath.  
  
TK: 13yrs old, Blond hair, blue eyes, going out with kari. Is often nearly killed by tai for extra long dates.  
  
Kari: 13yrs old, Tai's younger sister, brown hair, reddish brown eyes.  
  
Yolie: 13yrs old, Lavender hair, don't get on bad side she stuck tai's head down the toilet once.  
  
Ken: 13 yrs old, Blue hair, purple eyes, going out with Yolie, only person that can calm her down.  
  
Takato: 13 yrs old, brown hair, crimson eyes, overpowered by his GF often.  
  
Rika: 13 yrs old, red hair, purple eyes, takato's girlfriend.  
  
Takuya: 13yrs old, brown hair and eyes, going out with Zoe, he is a pyromaniac.  
  
Zoe: 13yrs old, blonde hair, purple blue eyes, annoying but the only one who can stop Takuya from burning down the house.  
  
Syra: first ever muse, 13yrs old, black hair with red streak and black eyes.  
  
Reia: Second ever muse, Syra's exact opposite, black hair dyed blonde, brown eyes.  
  
Skai: Newest edition, Lilac hair separated into three braids, green eyes, 13yrs old. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Morning Incident

Disclaimer: I do not own any anime or game shows that are referenced in this story. Even though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter one: The morning incident  
  
6:00 am, a quiet time in Carpenter-Westfield Manor at this time, until. . . .  
  
"DDDDDAAAAVVVVIIIISSSSS!!!!!!" shouted Lisa. Everyone that resided in the mansion woke up to this scream. Bolting out of bed all the residents sprinted to her room. There they found Lisa wrapped in a towel, throwing lamps and other breakable things at Davis, who was currently on the floor with a nosebleed.  
  
"Davis you baka! What in the hell were you thinking!" angrily yelled Meredith. Everyone glared at Davis. Especially Sora1.  
  
"Wha-What'd I do?" cried Davis, clearly distressed. Sora1 started reaching for the mighty keyblade, which unfortunately, wasn't there. Gohan and Goten were powering up to super saiyan. Ken was looking sternly at him, but that was the best he could do.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you. And when I do it will be slow and painful. I will laugh," Sora1 gritted through his teeth.  
  
"Sora1! Stop threatening Davis!" retorted Lisa. The entire assembly looked at her, surprise and stun written all over their faces.  
  
"Lisa. . . That wasn't a threat," said Sora1 slowly.  
  
"Really, then do tell. What was it?"  
  
"It was a promise."  
  
"Oh, then do carry on."  
  
"Okay where was I. . ." Sora1 stumbled through words in a desperate attempt to find where he was.  
  
"Lisa why on Earth did you just say that?" queried Meredith.  
  
"I-I don't know," stuttered Lisa. Then she came up with a brilliant plan, "Davis brainwashed me!"  
  
"That's it!" screamed Sora1, who had finally figured out he didn't have his trusty keyblade, pouncing on Davis. Matt popped in.  
  
"Hey anyone want breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" question Meredith.  
  
"I have absomalutetly no idea!" he said with a confused look on his face. Everyone falls down anime style except for Lisa who just sweatdropped.  
  
Goten said suddenly, "I hope he makes a lot of food, cause us saiyans eat a lot!"  
  
"Oh he won't be staying," muttered Lisa, who was now miraculously dressed, conjuring up a spell and made him disappear.  
  
"Damn you Lisa," Gohan and Goten said in unison.  
  
"We should now start running shouldn't we Meredith," mumbled Goten.  
  
Meredith answered, "At the rate Lisa's lookin'. . . yes." The brothers gulped and ran off followed by Lisa in hot pursuit. Skai popped her head into the room.  
  
"What happened here?" she wondered aloud. It was covered in broken glass and Davis's blood, who was still getting beat up by Sora1. Kari passed the room. Lifting an eyebrow she said she was going out on a date with TK. Soon after she left a harried looking Tai came in the room.  
  
"Where is she?! Where is she?!" he all but screamed.  
  
"Uhh. . . She just went out with TK," Skai said. Tai screamed a war cry and ran towards the front door. Lisa chose to walk in at that very moment. She had on a wide smile and looked deliriously happy.  
  
"What're you so happy bout Li Li?" asked Reia, for she had just popped her head into the room. Most of the people who had gone to see what Lisa had been screaming about had left after they had seen Davis.  
  
"Oh. . .nothing. I caught Gohan and Goten and made them cook us rice for lunch."  
  
"Lis, are you sure that was safe?"  
  
"Pretty sure."  
  
"Lisa, they're burning the food down there," informed Rika who was just passing by the room. Lisa let out a shriek.  
  
"My KITCHEN!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. They all froze when they heard a big explosion. They all turned to Lisa. She turned pale, deathly pale. She breathed heavily. Gohan and Goten came in the room and Lisa lunged at them she held them against the floor by their necks and said in a low whisper, "No food and I mean this, for the rest of the day."  
  
The two brothers' eyes widened and when Lisa finally let them have air they were on their knees begging for mercy. Their pleas fell on deaf ears. Lisa stiffly left the room. The rest of the people occupying the house chose that moment to enter the room.  
  
"Hey, we're gonna go visit Lief in the mental institution," said Syra.  
  
"Okay," replied Meredith and with that the rest of the gang left. On her way out Sora2 turned and exclaimed sarcastically, "Well this has been an eventful morning, I can't wait till afternoon!"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Well, that was chapter 1, hope you like! 


End file.
